


The Violinist

by goddamnwhatismylifeanymore



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Don't judge pls, First story, Loki - Freeform, Loki Feels, Loki doesn't get any sleep, Loki falls in love with a violinist, Maybe - Freeform, So cheesy omg, The Violinist is just like ??, Very confused feels, Warning : ???, Warning : Poor writing, Warning: I have no idea what I'm doing, any feels, just a poor coconut trying to do something, loki laufeyson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnwhatismylifeanymore/pseuds/goddamnwhatismylifeanymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He first fell in love with her music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(or :  Loki kidnaps a violinist to help him sleep but falls in love with her instead and gets no sleep ironically)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Violinist

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I should do my homework instead, but here we are.  
> Before you start reading I'd like to apologize for any grammar errors or so. I'm just a poor coconut from Finland.

_The Violinist_

 

He was at the German party waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Currently nothing at the party was even remotely interesting.

Just mortals speaking, some of them once in a while taking a sip from their wine glasses. And the musicians were only getting on their rightful places, still missing members.

The place itself was depressing just to look at. How he despised these kinds of events. Ever since he was a child he got dragged along to boring meetings like these. Not that he didin't enjoy company- oh no, far from that, but _this_ company was only making him sick. People who think they're important showing off their power, he longed to see the looks

on their faces when he reveals his true purpose of being there.

Suddenly, a delicate tune snapped him out of his thoughts . He whipped his head almost immediately searching for the source of the delicate tune. Everything was quiet for a moment.  A fragile- looking midgardian girl was holding a violin, testing it a little hesitantly. Then she started playing.  _And oh, how she played._ He swears, he's heard nothing like it before. How the slow but sweet melody was gently flowing in the air. An unrecognisable sense of peace washed over him.  He was absolutely mesmerized. A picture was being painted in his mind, a picture he knew all too well, sadness. The sweet melody was so sad, like the one who composed it was in his dying moments, regretting every choice they made, knowing it's too late to fix anything. 

Leaving him wondering, is there a more beautiful sound existing than the melody he's bewitched by. But then it stopped. Instantly he snapped back to reality. What? Already? 

A frown formed on his face.  What happened to him? It's like his whole world was rocked by that one melody (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4tpuu-Up90) . He almost fell asleep just by listening to it.

 

That actually gave him an idea. Recently he couldn't sleep because of his nightmares, and he needed all the energy he could get for the upcoming battle. What if he took the midgardian violinist with him to play him to sleep. But then he would have to dismiss his previous plan to mess with his

competitor's heads. He could do the same also from long distance, but it would be less effective. Yes, he has now his plan, get the eyeball, then the violinist and vanish away. All what he needed was an opportunity. And speak of the devil, there it was.  He grabbed the host of the party and slammed him on top of one of the tables. Taking out the device he needed, and placing it upon the host's eye. While the host screamed in agony his minion got in. Host forgotten, his eyes were searching for the mortal violinist in the terrified crowd of people. Soon he located her. She was sitting in the corner of the room, too terrified to move with her eyes closed. 

He approached her fast, not caring about the strange noise outside. (Heavy metal music?). But seconds later it hit him, the Avengers were there to get him. Just when he got a hold of the mortal violinist and teleported away one of the Avengers burst inside. 

 

They appeared inside of one of his bases. The violinist seemed to notice the change in her surroundings, but didin't dare to open her eyes. ''I'm not going to hurt you, mortal.''

He finally said after getting tired of waiting her open her eyes. Her eyes stayed closed. ''You're needed here.'' He tried to reassure her she wasn't going to get instantly killed.

She was absolutely terrified of what will occur if she opened her eyes, but didin't see another way out. Cautiously, she opened her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the first chapter. Tell me in the comments what you think and if I wrote something wrong please. And also, if anyone's interested, I'd be happy to co-write a story with someone (maybe not this one) , so tell me if you want to.  
> And also, if you're wondering why I'm not using their names, I'll start using them when they will introduce themselves, or when their names are mentioned by other people. Speaking of that, could someone recommend a name for the ''mortal violinist'', because I have a feeling that will get old. Or any recommendations really.  
> If you noticed that I haven't named the german party I'll fix that later. The ''playing to sleep'' bit will get kinkshamed dear god 
> 
> BEFORE I FORGET : The prompt was borrowed from imagine-loki go check them out : http://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/


End file.
